icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:IHire An Idiot/@comment-3072027-20100919141230
i want to know what carly and freddie are talking outside now!!!!! Maybe he this is about random spanish. freddie finds agreat class that teach non random spanish and his mother let's him go because the the teacher is an overprotective mother. Carly will tell that she thought he knew good spanish but just told it randomly cause it's funny. But finds out that Freddie's father and mother had divorsed when he was 5 due to his mother's overprotectiveness. His father is half spanish and half american. Long time ago he used to teach simple spanish since he's highly smart due to the tracking chip. But Freddie hated this class but will go cause the teacher is super hot and finds out only only hobos go to this class but he'll still go cause of the hot lady. So he doesn't want sam to know this cause she'll laugh at him so he makes an excuse saying that he's gonna go for a benson visit. Now instead of posponing every show they decide to hire a techie guy. They have auditions but Carly and Sam likes a dude named cort and hires him. Freddie desagree but the girls don't take any advice and Freddie leaves. In the class Freddie finds out his teacher is not only overprotective but also a complete lunatic. She fights with hobos saying that they shouldn't pick their pens from the floor cause the floor is highly germatic and alagatic. She makes everyone sit on newspapers so no person's back will be infected by other people who sat on that chair. All she does is control the hobos and waste the the whole time. When freddie asks a question she says not to ask a question cause germs and dust particles will enter his mouth. So she makes them wear mouth covers and on the next day another strict teacher comes and gives them a pop quiz. Freddie gets an f and the teacher says that he can no longer continue so quits the class. Meanwhile sam and carly can't take the eyes off of Cort. When he starts the techie stuff he has no idea what to do and he accedently removes ivedios section, but they expect him to fix it. When he doesn't they find that cort is lonely guy and no one likes him because he's such a jerk, steals stuff. He came to icarly because of his hotness, carly and sam will like him and date him changing the people's mind. They quickly asks him to leave. but still sam and carly likes him because he's a bad boy. the same time Freddie comes and understands the problem and fix it. Since the girls like Cort, they make a special segment just for him. And somehow make him popular but freddie still doesn't know good spanish cause he didn't learn anything. Meanwhile spencer and gibby put spencer's sculptures on a website called randomsculptures.com. But then the ownwers ask him to come with his bottlebot to the exhibision and tell him that he had coppied the last year's winner. So spencer shows the icarly web show that showed his sculptures but find that it's not there. So he explains and so does gibby to show that he didn't steel his idea but there is no proove, so they decide that he should play a fine. Then gibby gets a tweet saying the webshow about cort and immediately turns on icarly.com and show spencer's sculptures and then they asks for an apology and gives him the award and the money and sends him back home. Remember this is just a theory.